Into The Future
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: Blendin Blandin and the other known villians plan revenge on the Pines twins by sending them 30 years into the future. Can the villians distract them and finally get their revenge or will they fail as usual ? RATED T FOR MAYBE SOME LAUNGUAGE


Chapter 1

My eyes flutter open and i find myself laying down on a hard surface uncomfortably. _Where am I ? _It's too dark to see anything or anyone. " Grunkle Stan ? Mabel ?" I take a step forward and feel a sudden chill go through my body. " Dipper !" The voice is not even a mile away.

" Mabel ? Whats going on ?! Where are we ?" I open my mouth to say something else but i hear the room suddenly go silent again. _Ok this is getting a bit scary. _

" Mabel, this isn't funny." I walk a few steps forward and feel body heat and it's not mine. My heart beat just skipped a beat or two in the last second. " Oh Dipper, yes it is." I felt someone wrap their arm around my neck and pull me down to the ground.

I open my eyes and feel myself in an uncomfortable situation. My body was tied against a tree and i had a cloth in my mouth from having me yell for help, but at least i know where i am. I'm in the forest most likely surrounded by supernatural beings but i'll eventually find my way out.

" Dipper !" I look up and see Mabel struggling against the gnomes who were standing beside Gideon, Wax Sherlock Holmes, Tyrone, Robbie and Blendin Blandin. " Mabel ! Let go of her !" I had soon forgotten that i was bounded to the tree. " Not just yet, Gideon bring the boy to me !" Gideon lifted me from the ropes and over to Blendin who now had an evil smile on his face. " What do you want from us ?" I gritted my teeth and struggled against Gideons tight grasp.

" Revenge." He circle around me as if interrogating me. He saw the look on my face and laughed. " I have a change of plans instead of ruining your parents past, i'll ruin your future !" My eyes widened as he pulled the Time Traveling to the year 2043.

" Dipper ! Dipper, wake up." I felt arms shaking me. " Woah, were are we ?" I looked up and saw a huge school and a sign next to it.

Gravity Falls High School

" Gravity Falls High School ?! Why are we here ?" I stood up and brushed the dirt off my shorts. " You'll find out shortly." Blendin and the others escorted us to the front of the school were teenagers were hanging out with their friends, girlfriends and boyfriends.

" Dipper, we could be in this crowd ! Oooh i hope there's hot guys over there !" She smiled widely and scanned around. I rolled my eyes and was about to say something to Blendin when a blonde haired girl bumped into me. " God, i'm stupid." She mumbled under her breath while picking her books off the floor.

She looked up at me and her dark brown eyes shown embarrassment. " I'm sorry, i didn't mean to bump into-" She stopped and looked a little to the right of me. I turned around and saw she was staring at Blendin who was smirking at her. She returned her attention to me and smiled warmly. " I'm Emily Matthews." Mabel and I shook her hand.

" I'm Dipper and thats my sister Mabel." I smiled back at her to be nice and polite. Her eyes widened in fear and shock. " Did y-you just say D-Dipper and Mabel ?!" I cocked an eyebrow at her. " Yeah why ?" She opened her mouth to say something when another girl walked over to Emily.

" Emily, are you ok ? You look a little sick ?" The girl lightly slapped Emily's face to try to end her shock. Emily slightly smiled and nodded. The girl looked at Mabel and I.

" Hi, sorry i didn't mean to ignore you two, my cousin is acting a little weird. I'm Katie, Katie Pines." My breath got caught in my throat and i chocked out. " Pines ?" Katie raised an eyebrow and nodded sarcastically. She flipped her wavy dark brunette hair and her dark brown eyes shown distrust.

" Cousin ?" I heard Mabel whisper. We were soon ignored as two boys made their way over to the two girls. " Hey Kat." The red haired boy kissed Katie right on the lips. " This is Trevor, my boyfriend." I squinted my eyes at him but he was too wrapped up with Katie to bother with me.

" Hey Emily." The Brunette walked over to Emily. It looked like they didn't know if they were supposed to hug or shake hands. " Hey Danny." Emily's facial expression totally changed from shocked to lovey eyes. " Oh uh hey Emily." He awkwardly hugged her and left with the other boy.

" Wow, just wow." Katie snickered and Emily crossed her arms. " Whats so funny ?"

" Nothing." Katie playfully rolled her eyes and focused on Mabel and I who were as clueless as Emily was. Katie pointed at Emily with her thumb and laughed. " Wait, what did you say your names were again ?" Emily shoved Katie off to the nearest corner and told her our names.

I looked around and saw Blendin and the others have disappeared. _What ? _Katie walked over to us and asked us our names again i guess she thinks her cousin is crazy. " I'm Dipper Pines and this is my sister Mabel Pines." Emily skeptically looked at us and spat at us.

"How could you bring Blendin Blandin back to my time." She whispered angrily at me. " He's our greatest enemy, he will use anyone we love against us."

Emily looked around for the older man but couldn't find him. " We have to go and so do you." The two teenagers took us back to Emily's house so we could hide from Blendin Blandin and I think i just figured out his whole plan.


End file.
